1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lamp head assembly and a lighting lamp tube, and more particularly, to a lamp head assembly and a lighting lamp tube for adjusting light-projecting direction by rotation motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively indoor illumination. However, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED lamps are created to replace the traditional lighting devices. Among them, tubular LED lamps are gaining popularity for their dimensional resemblance of traditional fluorescent tubes and thus their adoptability to existing lighting devices.
However, conventional LED tubes suffer some drawbacks. For one thing, the LED units used in conventional tubular LED lamps are generally installed in groups on the same mounting surface of a substrate. Therefore, without a specially designed rotatable mechanism, upon installation onto the bracket of a lamp device, the light-projecting angle of the conventional LED tube is fixed and can not be adjusted. In other words, the electrode pins of the LED tube that electrically connect to the lamp bracket are fixed on two opposite ends of the LED tube, and thus when the electrode pins are inserted into the lamp bracket, the light beams generated by the LED tube is fixed and cannot be adjusted. Moreover, if the hosting bracket of the lamp device is of incorrect alignment with respect to the illumination angle of the LED tube, a conventional LED tube structure is unable to provide adjustability for proper correction. Therefore, the light-projecting angle of the prior art LED tubes cannot be corrected and cannot be adjusted according to the different requirements.